


Hope You're In the Mood

by persephoneggsy



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Janet's Mob, M/M, Mobster!Janet, Suit Kink, Tony looks damn fine in pinstripes and now Steve knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Steve’s not so sure about this new gang of Janet’s, so she decides to send her second-in-command to go and… ‘persuade’ him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mobster!Janet is, undoubtedly, one of the best things this game has ever given us
> 
> also I started writing this shortly after I got Mobster Wasp during the Daredevil event, but I've only just finished it now lol

* * *

 

“Tony.”

Tony glanced up at the figure casting a shadow over him. “Janet,” he grinned lazily, taking in the sight of his best friend, still dressed in her custom pinstriped suit and fedora. “Or, sorry, Boss.”

She didn’t smile, dedicated as she was to her ‘Queenpin’ persona, but he definitely saw her lips twitch, so he counted it as a win.

“I need your… assistance,” she said gravely, raising an imperious eyebrow as she moved to sit down next to him.

“Oh?” Tony reclined further into his seat, clearly amused. It was always fun when Janet decided to play dress-up, but she was actually taking the whole mob boss thing pretty seriously, which was even better. “With what?”

She leaned forward, her eyes glinting dangerously. “Steve Rogers.”

Tony paused. “What about Steve?”

“He doubts us. Doesn’t think we’re a good influence on the Academy.” She pursed her lips, showing obvious distaste. “I need you to… _talk_ some sense into him. Can you do that for me?”

Tony frowned, all humor suddenly gone as he regarded his best friend suspiciously. “… You’re not asking me to beat up my boyfriend, are you?”

Immediately, Janet blinked, her hard eyes going wide and doe-y. “What? No!” she squeaked, sounding much more like the normal Jan. “God, is that what it sounded like?”

He nodded. “Little bit.”

She shook her head vigorously. “No, no! I meant, like, that you should seduce him to our side. ‘Cause, you know, you’re his boyfriend. Then Steve can stop giving me the Disappointed Captain America eyes when he sees me with my Tommy gun.”

“Paintball gun.” He should know, he made it.

She waved him off. “Whatever.”

Visibly, Tony relaxed, and the genius huffed out a laugh. “You want me to seduce my boyfriend so he stops guilt-tripping you about starting a mob,” he stated, not for clarification, but because it sounded funnier out loud.

“It’s not like I’m hurting anyone,” she pouted. “I’m helping people! We have a British bulldog! My mob is awesome!”

“Yes, it is.” Tony pat her shoulder reassuringly. “Especially because I’m in it.”

She nodded. “You’re the best second-in-command a mob boss could ever dream of.”

He grinned. “And to prove it, I shall accept your request.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Of course. Anything for the mob,” Tony said seriously, bowing his head. He took Janet’s hand and kissed the big, tacky gold ring on her finger. She stifled a giggle in return, and then schooled her features back into a semi-serious expression.

“You do me proud, chico. I’ll even give you a little something to help you out…”

 

* * *

 

Steve sighed, crossing his arms for the umpteenth time as he leaned against the wall of Stark Tower. Half an hour ago, Tony had texted him and asked to meet him here, but so far, there’d been no sign of the genius. He hadn’t even mentioned what it was he wanted to talk about. Hopefully something that would distract Steve from the current events taking over campus – namely, Fury’s trial and the whole mess with Kingpin. Though, to be fair, it did seem like Matt and his people had a handle on things…

He sighed again and pushed himself off the wall, getting ready to pace, when he heard Tony’s voice call out to him.

“Steve!”

Smiling, Steve turned to face him, but the greeting he had ready on his lips died as soon as he caught sight of his boyfriend.

Striding towards Steve with all his usual swagger was, in fact, Tony Stark, except that he was wearing something completely… different. Gone was his red-and-yellow jacket and black jeans; in its place was a pinstriped suit, not dissimilar to the one Janet was currently touting around, except that Tony had a red tie and a fedora with a matching belt accompanying his. His gauntlet, still gleaming red on his right hand, was waving at Steve, but his other hand was covered in a black leather glove.

All Steve could do was stare.

Tony sauntered up to him, a smirk already settling onto his lips, like he knew exactly what Steve was staring at.

“You weren’t waiting long, were you?” he asked, his tone playful.

That managed to snap Steve out of his daze, and he swallowed the lump in his throat before answering.

“N-No… I, just, uh…” He cleared his throat, blushing. “What’s with the get-up?”

“Oh, _this?”_ Tony gave a little twirl, which in turn offered Steve a pitifully brief look at how those trousers fit over his ass – and by god did the pinstripes look good – before opening his arms theatrically. “Jan made it for me. I _am_ her second-in-command, y’know; I gotta look the part.”

At once, Steve’s face became serious. “You mean for her gang?” he asked, all shyness gone, now replaced with his trademark Disapproving Tone.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Mob, Stevie. They’re different things.”

Steve crossed his arms. “Not in my book. I grew up with those kinds of groups on every street corner, Tony. I’m not too keen on having them around my school.”

Tony tilted his head curiously. “Is that what this is about? C’mon, Steve, it’s Janet! You really think her mob’s gonna be _anything_ like what you grew up around?”

To his credit, Steve did shuffle uncomfortably. “… No, but it’s still not good to _emulate_ them –!”

“Stevie.” Tony cupped Steve’s face with his hands. “She’s carrying around a paintball gun. Our mascot is the British bulldog. She had Bucky write us a theme song. On the _accordion._ It actually sounds pretty cool, but that’s beside the point. Her mob’s not dangerous. Honestly, we’re more like a charity group, only with cooler suits and a kickass theme.”

Steve snorted a laugh. “Alright, alright. As long as you’re not causing trouble.”

“Steve!” Tony stepped back, throwing his hand over his heart in over-exaggerated offense. “Do you really have such little faith in us?”

“Do you really want an answer to that?”

“No.” Tony’s grin came back, and he stepped forwards, into Steve’s waiting arms. “But I do have a job to do.”

“Oh?” Steve hummed. “And what’s that?”

“’M supposed to seduce you.”

A beat passed. “… What?”

“Janet wanted me to seduce you into joining our cause,” Tony shrugged. “Or at least to get you to stop giving her your Disappointed look. She hates that look.” He looked up at Steve and shot him a mischievous smirk. “But, seeing as how you’re already convinced, I guess I can just call it a day.”

Tony moved to step out of Steve’s embrace, only for the blond to hug him even tighter, his cheeks turning pink.

“No, wait,” he blurted.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, expectant.

Steve cleared his throat. “I mean… I might not be _a hundred percent_ convinced. Besides, you should be thorough, right?” He looked his boyfriend up and down. “And you… you look _really_ good in that suit.”

Tony grinned. “Between this and my business outfit, I’m starting to think that you have a suit kink, Cap.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Shut up and seduce me, Tony.”

Tony’s subsequent laugh was swallowed up by Steve’s lips covering his own.

 

* * *

 

Tony found Janet outside the dorms; he approached just as he saw Natasha leaving, an excited grin on the spy’s otherwise stoic face. He said a passing greeting to her, which she ignored, and then he moved to sit beside Janet.

“What’s Tasha so happy about?” he asked.

Janet, still in Queenpin mode, answered vaguely. “I gave her a new assignment.”

Ah. Which meant Tony was probably better off not asking. Still. “You know, I only _just_ managed to convince Steve that we aren’t up to anything shady.”

There was a pause, and then Janet shrugged, the persona melting off of her easily, and she relaxed against Tony, tucking her head in against his shoulder.

“Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. ‘sides, Tasha really wanted to beat up some ninjas.”

Tony chuckled.

“Anyway,” continued Janet, “you took your time. It’s been a couple of hours.”

“Super-soldier stamina,” Tony sighed happily. “God bless my dad and Dr. Erskine.”

“Oh my _god,”_ Janet groaned. “That’s so messed up, Tony!”

“Hey, _you’re_ the one who wanted me to seduce him. What did you think was gonna happen?”

“I mean, I _know,_ but do not ever thank your dad for your boyfriend’s libido! _Ever!”_

Tony shrugged, not at all chastised, and Janet knew that. “Well. Anyway, Steve’s not gonna bother you anymore. Also, he really liked the suit.”

Janet snorted. “I could tell.” She glanced at him, and he was aware that his mobster suit was in a far less pristine state that when she’d given it to him. His tie was missing, as was his leather glove, and his shirt was untucked and rumpled. “I expected as much. I just hope you’ll let me make you more suits now.”

He nodded his agreement. “Oh, definitely. I also need a new glove.”

She pursed her lips. “What happened to the one I gave you? And your tie?”

His leering grin was answer enough.

“Yeah, no,” she shuddered, “never mind, do _not_ answer that.”

Tony just laughed.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Glenn Miller's 'In the Mood', I was listening to a 1940s-era gangster playlist and this was on there, so...


End file.
